Asuka's Lesson
by Dark Raven4
Summary: Asuka learns the price of backtalking Dr. Akagi and learns she's not too old for a little old fashioned discipline.


Standard disclaimer: This fic contains scenes that could be considered by  
some to be sexually explicit or suggestive and contains the use of  
non-consensual corporal punishment (spanking). If this offends you or you  
are not of legal age to view this material in your country then you  
shouldn't be reading this. But then again you already knew that didn't you?  
Also, the characters in this story are from the anime series Neon Genesis  
Evangelion (Shinseiki Evangelion) and are owned by King Records and Gainax  
and are licensed for US release by ADV films. Please don't sue me over  
writing this, as it is not in any way affiliated with the aforementioned  
companies.  
  
"Unnnnhhhh...." groaned a tired voice as blankets started shifting as an  
alarm sounded. A hand reached out and pounded it into silence. Slowly a  
figure emerged from under the blankets, but this figure was not Misato for  
once. It was Sohryu Asuka Langley, the 14- year old pilot of Eva02. Asuka,  
barely managing to get her eyes squinted at the clock. 7:00AM it read. It  
was Sunday so she didn't have school.  
  
"Idiots! Why do they have to make me practice on Sunday? I'm good enough  
without having to practice with baka Shinji and Wonder Woman!" Asuka  
attempted to shout, though it came out as more of a groan. Asuka hadn't  
slept more than about 1 hour the entire night. She didn't know why but she  
just couldn't get to sleep. Worse yet, she had a full day of training with  
the other two children at NERV Headquarters.  
  
"Forget it! I don't need to practice today! I'll go to headquarters and tell  
Misato and Ritsuko that I'm taking the day off, " she thought to herself.  
  
Asuka slowly stumbled to her feet and made her way to the bathroom to take a  
shower. 15 minutes, not looking much better than she had when she went in,  
she emerged. She went back to her room and got dressed. Shinji had left  
with Misato to run a few errands before they were to meet up with Asuka at  
HQ. She came out of her room still looking groggy and exhausted. She was  
wearing her yellow spring dress with the shoulder straps and low-cut  
neckline. Thinking she would be back in an hour or so she didn't bother to  
eat anything as she walked out, slamming the door behind her. She was  
definitely not in one of her best moods.  
  
Thirty minutes later, the exhausted young teenager arrived at Central Dogma  
and sought out Ritsuko to tell her that she was taking the day off. She  
thought to herself, "What's she going to say? I've earned it! They need me  
more than I need them anyways!" On her way to the lab where Ritsuko was  
supposed to be she saw Shinji, who greeted her with an unenthusiastic, "Good  
morning."  
  
Asuka glared at him and snapped, "There's nothing good about it!"  
  
Shinji replied, "What's upsetting you so much?"  
  
Asuka answered, "Not that it's any of YOUR business, but I didn't sleep at  
all last night! I'm taking the day off! You and Rei will have to do without  
me!"  
  
Shinji replied, "I don't think that Dr. Akagi will like that idea too much.  
She has some very impor..."  
  
Asuka cut him off yelling, "I don't CARE what she likes! I'm too damn tired  
to do this today!" and with that she stormed off.  
  
Ritsuko was in the lab with Misato discussing the tests that were to be  
performed today. They were going to be performing combat stress tests on  
all three Evas using a new material for the Evas' joints. This would make  
them less susceptible to being broken during combat if the tests were  
successful.  
  
"Preliminary tests complete Dr. Akagi," Maya stated.  
  
"Good. Move the Eva's to their bays and get them ready for the live tests."  
Ritsuko replied.  
  
"Was it really necessary to have them do this on their only day off?" Misato  
asked.  
  
"Yes, unfortunately. We're already behind schedule on our other research and  
we need to catch up or Commander Ikari's going to have our asses," Ritsuko  
responded.  
  
"Well at least he's gone for a few days. So we can run the tests without  
being scrutinized constantly." Misato replied.  
  
"You can always find a bright side in everything Misato," Ritsuko replied.  
  
The door opened up revealing Sohryu Asuka Langley looking like she had been  
through a war within the last day or so. But all her exhaustion couldn't  
hide the look of arrogance she always carried. Misato and Ritsuko both  
looked up as Asuka approached them.  
  
Asuka, prideful as always began, "I didn't sleep at all last night. I'm way  
too tired to be here today. I'm taking the day off. Alright?"  
  
Ritsuko turned to the young lady and replied, "No, I'm sorry, but we need  
you here today. We have to run these tests. We're already behind schedule  
enough as it is."  
  
"I don't care about the schedule! I'm exhausted. I didn't get any sleep at  
all last night. There's no way I can do this." Asuka replied in a louder,  
more annoyed tone.  
  
Misato looked at Asuka and said, "You heard her. We need to get this done  
today. That's all there is to it. Now go get suited up,"  
  
Asuka turned away from Misato and back to Ritsuko and said, "There must be  
some way that Shinji and Rei can do it! I'm not going out there today!"  
  
Ritsuko answered, "Yes, you are! Now follow your orders and go get ready!"  
It was obvious that Ritsuko was beginning to get annoyed with Asuka's  
insubordination.  
  
Asuka clenched her fists tightly at her side, looked Ritsuko straight in the  
face and shouted, "What are you deaf and stupid? I said I'm not doing it  
today!"  
  
Just then the entire room turned around to look at Asuka, Ritsuko, and  
Misato. Silence fell throughout the room. Asuka looked around to see  
everyone staring at her, and also fell silent.  
  
Ritsuko on the other hand was fuming. Her face turned red with anger and  
embarrassment. She had just been insulted in front of all her subordinates.  
She stood there not even able to speak for a moment.  
  
Misato grabbed Asuka and spun her around, and shouted, "You realize what you  
just did is known as insubordination don't you?"  
  
Asuka, knowing that all eyes were on her, came off her high horse for a  
moment and said, "I... I... I didn't mean it."  
  
Misato was perturbed that someone under her command would ever do such a  
thing, much less Asuka. Though she didn't want to she knew she had a duty  
to do as her superior officer. "I think you need to spend some time in the  
brig. Come on!" She grabbed Asuka's arm and started to lead her away.  
  
"Wait!" Ritsuko said, "That won't be necessary. I'll take care of this  
myself."  
  
Misato released Asuka, and Asuka turned to Ritsuko who still looked very  
angry. "Come with me Asuka. We'll talk about this elsewhere." With that  
Ritsuko took Asuka, who was still speechless, by the arm and led her out the  
door. Misato stood there wondering about what Ritsuko was going to say or  
do.  
  
Once they got outside Asuka said, "I didn't mean to ins..."  
  
Ritsuko turned an angry glare to Asuka and cut her off, saying, "Be quiet!  
I've heard enough from you today!" With that, Asuka was silent, something  
which very unusual for her. Ritsuko led her down the halls to an empty  
office. Both of them entered and Ritsuko closed the door behind them.  
  
Once inside the office Ritsuko released Asuka who stood in front of her,  
looking down towards the ground. "What you did in there was completely  
inexcusable! You disrespected me, Captain Katsuragi, and yourself in front  
of everyone there!" Dr. Akagi shouted at the insubordinate Asuka. "I should  
be letting you rot in the brig for a few days for that! What do you have to  
say for yourself?"  
  
Asuka, having gotten some of her confidence back spoke, "I'm really tired.  
I didn't mean to come off like that, but I can't do it today!"  
  
Ritsuko responded firmly, "So you took it into your hands to call me deaf  
and stupid in front of everyone there? Do you have any idea how that makes  
me look to my subordinates? ANY IDEA???"  
  
Asuka was starting to get the arrogance back in her voice, "Look, I'm sorry  
alright. It won't happen again! Can't we just drop it?"  
  
Ritsuko was noticeable perturbed. She grabbed Asuka tightly by the wrist  
and turned her face to look at hers. "No! We can't just drop it! You've  
gone too far this time, but rather than delay the schedule of everyone here  
and waste everyone's hard work by letting you sit in the brig for the next  
few days or so, I'm going to deal with this another way! You're going to  
learn to respect those that are above you. You wait here! I'll be back in  
a few minutes." She shouted. With that she released Asuka, and walked out  
the door, leaving a surprised Asuka to wonder what she meant.  
  
Asuka stood there, silent, thinking, "What is she going to do? What can she  
do, and why did she leave?" Asuka paced the floor for a few moments trying  
to think of what she meant by "learning respect". Asuka sat down on top of  
the desk in the center of the office and thought, "I told her I'm sorry.  
What more does she want me to do? It's not like I can go back in time and  
fix it."  
  
About 15 minutes later Ritsuko returned. The first thing Asuka noticed was  
in her right hand she was holding a long wooden cane. Already having an  
idea of what its purpose was Asuka nervously asked, "What... what's that  
for?" Ritsuko took the cane and laid it across her other hand.  
  
"This is what is going to teach you respect. Rather than inconvenience  
everyone because you acted like a 5 year old child I have decided to punish  
you like a 5 year old child."  
  
Immediately Asuka became indignant and defensive and said, "No, you can't do  
this. I'm too old for that kind of punishment! Besides, you have no right!  
You aren't even my parent!"  
  
Ritsuko shouted back at her, "You're right, I'm not your parent, but I and  
Misato are responsible for how you behave, and someone has to keep you  
disciplined! If you're too old for this then why were you acting like you  
were 5 years old in there? You should know to respect people more than that!  
I'm not doing this because I like it, you know, but this cannot continue!  
I'm going to make sure you never pull a stunt like that again!"  
  
Asuka, trying to act tough again answered, "I won't let you do it. You  
can't force me to take it!"  
  
Ritsuko, replied, "I've about had enough of you using that attitude towards  
me. You'll either take it willingly or I'll have Misato come in here and  
restrain you while I administer it. After what you just did, I don't think  
she'll disagree."  
  
Asuka replied, "You wouldn't dare!"  
  
Ritsuko walked over to the monitor on the wall and paged the Eva hangar,  
using the intercom . Asuka, watching in horror, shouted, "No! Don't! I'll  
take it." Misato appeared on the screen a few seconds later.  
  
"You paged for me?" she asked.  
  
"Never mind. I thought I was going to need you for a few minutes, but  
that's changed. Get Unit 02 ready, the tests will be a little later than I  
had anticipated, but they will take place." Ritsuko ordered.  
  
"Will do!" Misato replied, and with that the screen went blank.  
  
Ritsuko looked back at Asuka. The color had drained from the young eva  
pilot's face, and she was starting to feel sick to her stomach. She hadn't  
been spanked since she was a very little girl and the ones she remembered  
were no joy. She thought, "Oh God, please don't let this happen." but  
outwardly she tried to maintain a stoic appearance.  
  
"I'm glad you changed your mind, Asuka. I think we've inconvenienced enough  
people today, don't you?" Ritsuko asked.  
  
"Yes," was the only word Asuka managed to reply with.  
  
"That's yes, ma'am!" Ritsuko scolded.  
  
"Yes.... ma'am." Asuka replied, choking on the words.  
  
Ritsuko pointed with the cane to the desk and said, "Go over to that desk  
and bend over it."  
  
Asuka slowly, and worriedly turned around and walked over to the front of  
the desk with her head downward. She felt so humiliated. Where was her  
pride now? Asuka then stretched her young, shapely body out on the desk so  
that her firm backside was sticking straight out. The look on her face was  
not that of the confident young woman she usually was, but one of a scared  
child.  
  
Ritsuko sighed and walked over to where Asuka was standing and lifted the  
back of her skirt, revealing a set of plain white panties underneath. Asuka  
turned her head around and asked, "What are you doing?"  
  
Ritsuko snapped, "Quiet! I'm making sure you learn this lesson well. I'm  
going to give your bare backside a caning you'll never forget!"  
  
Asuka stared at her in horror. "No! You can't do that! Not bare!" she  
pleaded. Ritsuko was pleased to see that she was finally getting a less  
than flippant attitude from the teenager, but paid no attention to her pleas  
as she took the waistband of Asuka's panties and slid them down to her  
knees. Revealing her young, firm derriere. Asuka's face turned a dark  
shade of red. This was the most embarrassing moment of her life. No amount  
of pride she had could hold up against this humiliation.  
  
Ritsuko took the cane in hand and stood to Asuka's left and said  
authoritatively, "Now hold still. The more cooperative you are, the quicker  
this will go and the quicker we can all get back to normal life."  
  
Asuka didn't say a word, but put on a stern face and vowed to herself to  
take it bravely. She would not let Dr. Akagi win this. She would beat her  
at her own game. At least that's what she thought.  
  
Dr. Akagi took aim, pulled her arm all the way back and swung, full force  
with the cane. *CRACK*! The cane landed on Asuka's shapely backside  
leaving a red stripe where it landed. Asuka thrust herself forward against  
the desk hissing in pain through clenched teeth, still determined not to cry  
out. She was in a world of hurt, and she knew it wasn't going to get any  
easier.  
  
Ritsuko once again brought her arm back and loosed another strike with the  
cane. *CRACK*, down came the wooden cane leaving another stripe in it's  
place. "Ah!" Asuka let out a yelp, unable to hold it back. Tears were  
already forming in the 14-year old's eyes. She knew she wouldn't be able to  
hold out for much longer.  
  
Yet again Ritsuko brought the cane back and mercilessly laid it across  
Asuka's now marked bottom. *CRACK*... down it came causing Asuka to once  
again lurch her body forward. If the desk hadn't been nailed down it would  
have moved forward under the force. "OWWWW!!! Please! No more! I've  
learned!" Asuka pleaded, tears streaming down her face. She certainly  
wouldn't forget this.  
  
"I'll decide when you have learned! Now hold still!" Dr. Akagi commanded.  
  
Asuka turned her face forward again, thinking, "Please God let this end  
soon!" She tightened her bottom and clenched her teeth, waiting for the  
next blow.  
  
Ritsuko obliged her, without delay, and brought the cane back for another  
strike. *CRACK*, down it came causing Asuka to jump up and grab her  
backside, dropping her panties to her ankles. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!!! PLEASE  
STOP!!! OWWWW!!! OH GOD IT HURTS!!!!" she screamed and started bawling.  
  
"Bend back over that desk and do NOT do that again or you'll get more!"  
Ritsuko ordered.  
  
"Please, I can't take it! Please, no more!" Asuka begged through her many  
tears.  
  
"I said bend back over now!" Ritsuko commanded while she pushed Asuka back  
over the desk, lifting her skirt over the small of her back again. "Now stay  
there!"  
  
Asuka continued to cry while Ritsuko once again took the wooden cane back  
and brought it down where her buttocks met the thighs. *CRACK*  
"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Asuka bawled being unable to even speak  
words. The pain she was in was unbelievable. She didn't care about her  
dignity or her pride anymore. She just wanted the pain to stop. She grabbed  
hold of the end of the desk and held on for dear life. She surely didn't  
want more than she was already going to get.  
  
"If you cooperate you'll get just 2 more." Ritsuko stated, before bringing  
back the cane for another strike. *WOOSH* *CRACK* Harder than the other 5,  
it came down on Asuka's backside, causing her to shriek in agony, lunge  
forward and her legs to spread apart showing more than she would have ever  
wanted to show anyone. Her bottom felt like someone had cut into it with a  
hot knife, or as if the flesh had just been ripped away. She didn't realize  
anything could hurt so badly.  
  
"Just one more Asuka... just one more then it will be all over," Ritsuko  
said, feeling compassion for the her, but still wanting to make sure the  
lesson got across. Asuka, unable to say anything, just lay across the desk  
bawling her eyes out unable to think about anything but the pain she was in.  
  
Ritsuko took the cane back for the final time. Asuka tightened her cheeks  
and prepared for the worst... The worst is that came. *CRACK* The hardest  
of all 7 came down, causing her to shriek yet again and bawl uncontrollably,  
as she jumped up and began rubbing her burning striped and swollen buttocks,  
crying loudly. She was lucky the office was soundproofed or the whole  
station would have heard her cries of pain.  
  
Ritsuko put the cane down and walked over to Asuka and embraced her. Asuka  
just continued crying. "Shhhhhh... It's over now. It'll be alright,"  
Ritsuko said to her. She hadn't wanted to hurt her, but what happened then  
could never happen again either.  
  
"I... I'm sorry Dr. Akagi. I didn't mean to call you stupid in front of  
everyone," Asuka sobbed.  
  
"It's ok... it's forgiven now. It will never be brought up again," she said  
still holding onto Asuka. Asuka didn't fight her. She was in no condition  
to, and even if she was, she didn't want to risk having it happen all over  
again.  
  
After about 5 minutes Asuka had calmed down, and Ritsuko released her, much  
to her satisfaction. Even now she didn't like being treated like a little  
child. She pulled her panties up only to find the fire rekindle as the  
material met her buttocks. "Owwwww..." she moaned as she grimaced in pain.  
Ritsuko waited for a moment and said, "Take 30 minutes, then go to the Eva  
hangar and suit up. You're still going to perform that test today."  
  
Asuka didn't even have to think twice before responding, still with a  
wavering in her voice, "Yes, ma'am." Ritsuko then turned around and just  
before she left she said, "Remember... I was a kid once too." She then  
opened the door and walked out  
  
Asuka stood there rubbing her swollen, and heated backside. Starting to  
return to her old self, she thought to herself, "That was so humiliating!  
How could she do that?" which was immediately replaced by, "But I did  
deserve it I guess. It could have been worse. I could be sitting in the  
brig for the next week." Asuka was sure she wouldn't do that again. She did  
not want to ever go through what she just did again. By the end of the 30  
minutes her bottom had begun to cool down a bit. It still hurt a lot and  
probably would hurt for the next day or two.  
  
Asuka made her way to the locker room and undressed. Rei walked in just as  
Asuka was getting into her suit and saw the marks on her backside. Asuka  
turned around and again her face turned red with embarrassment while at the  
same time grimacing in pain from the suit making contact. "You won't tell  
anyone what you saw will you???" Asuka exclaimed.  
  
"No. I won't." Rei replied as she went about getting dressed in her eva  
suit.  
  
"Normally I can't stand it when the doll doesn't say a word, but now I am  
grateful for it," Asuka thought to herself as she finished getting dressed.  
  
Asuka stepped out of the locker room and proceeded, painfully, to the Eva  
hangar. Along the way she was met by Shinji who said, "I thought you were  
going home."  
  
Asuka, getting back to her old self already replied, "Why do you always have  
to be so nosy? Dr. Akagi gave me an incentive to stay if you must know."  
  
"Oh," was all Shinji replied with as they eva pilots parted to test their  
Evas. Asuka acted as though it had never happened from there on out, and  
the subject was never brought up again, and she had arguments with Misato as  
well, but she never again crossed the line, and she never forgot the one  
person who taught her to respect her superiors. A valuable lesson which  
sooner or later, painful though it may be, everyone must learn.  
  
FINIS!  
  
  
Authors notes: Well, since Trials of Motherhood got good ratings I thought  
I'd give it a shot with two different personalities: Asuka (my anime dream  
girl) and Ritsuko. Asuka is very haughty, yet very fragile and almost like  
a child once her walls of emotion are broken down. It was highly debated by  
a few others and I whether or not something like this would wreck Asuka's  
self-esteem, but I maintained and still maintain that she is strong enough  
to overcome something like this. If the kid can pilot an Eva through hell  
then she should be able to take this. Again, this was meant to please the  
hentai audience as well, and I hope I have succeeded. I'll leave it to the  
reader to decide what Ritsuko's true motives were. Was she really only  
concerned with everyone else? Or did she care for Asuka as well? One more  
note: I intentionally left a timeframe out of this story. It's obviously  
before Asuka's mind rape though. As always, comments and criticism are  
always welcome at darkraven26@hotmail.com. 


End file.
